Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. In The Fighter Dome... Flames looked at his master. Thinking he shoot Epona on purpose, and thinking that Iggy would shoot him, He attacked Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "IT WAS A FREAKING ACCDEINT FLAMES!!!!!" yelled Iggy. Flames got off and flew off. "Their goes my riding dragon." thought Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby started training. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight joined in on the training. Koopalings Rule Forever! Samus and Snake also came, and Iggy dragged along. "How could I be beaten up and lose my best pet on the same day?" thought Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Dude, your hurt," said Lucario to Iggy. "Go get your leg bandaged and that arrow removed, it's almost comming out of the other side of your leg." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "I died once." repiled Iggy, pulling the arrow out of his leg in one pull. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Ew!" said Lucario. "Wait, you a ghost?" She tried to move her hand through Iggy, but hit him in the face instead. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Um...My siblings revived me. They all missed me. Even Roy. But Roy and Ludwig didn't act like it. They normaly hate me." repiled Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh, O.K, but Link is going to double-kill you eventually for shooting Epona," she replied. Link walked around the part of the stadium where the fighters lived. He noticed that Iggy's door was opened to his room and slipped a few bombs into it. He walked away and the room exploded, but surprizingly didn't damage the nieghboring rooms. (And it was Iggy's room, he didn't make a mistake) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy looked madly at his blow up room. The only thing remaining was his Tv, Phone and 3DS. Iggy snapped his fingers. Ridley appeared. Iggy made Ridley tranform into Meta Ridley and burn Link's room. Iggy smiled as he saw only Link's bed was left. Ridley left. Iggy happily walked out of the arena, looking for Flames. Koopalings Rule Forever! Zelda saw smoke comming from the area where she and her friends lived. All three rooms, her's, Link's, and Lucario and Kiby's, where scorched. She screamed then a bright light flashed. "Who the (beep!) did this!" shouted Sheik. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Iggy headed back holding a tight grasp on one of Flame's horn. When he got to the arena he tied Flames's legs up with chains so he couldn't get away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Samus saw Iggy. Iggy smiled at Samus. Iggy, Samus, Snake and Meta Knight high-fived each other and smiled happily at Sheik screamed about the destroyed rooms. Koopalings Rule Forever! Sheik's eyes flashed red and he turned to look the the three. "You little (beep!)ers!" he shouted as he ran at them. He tore Meta Knight's mask off his face and hit Snake on the head with it. He slammed Samus' head into the wall, she didn't have her metal suit on. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy pulled out his swords and attached them to his hands. He un-chained Flames and called in Meta Ridley. He prepared to fight Sheik, and sent the dragons into for a pratice fight, knowing that they would easily beat her. Koopalings Rule Forever! A light flashed and Sheik turned back into Zelda. "Dang it, Sheik! Look what you got us into!' she said. She faced the other way, as if she was another person. "They burned our room and everything we had!" she said, angrily, but it was Sheik's voice. "Well, yeah..." this time she spoke softly with her own voice. "Of course I'm right!" she shouted, with Sheik's voice. She drew her sword and ended the conversation. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just then 50 shy guys appeared. Iggy killed them all. "I hate shy guys." thought Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You're an (beep!)hole, Sheik!," she Zelda as she walked away. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "I can't belive Zelda hates her otherself." said Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You know Sheik." repiled Samus. Meta Knight had just got his mask back on when he fell into lava and started to get burned(XD). Koopalings Rule Forever! "He isn't me! He's someone else!" shouted Zelda. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy just rolled his eyes and then helped Meta Knight get out of the lava. Koopalings Rule Forever! "My butt's burned!" yelled Meta Knight. Samus, Snake and Iggy just laughed at Meta Knight's comment. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby started yelling and screaming when they saw their burned romms. Link walked inside of his and began sifting through the ashes, not saying anything. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Samus left the arena. Koopalings Rule Forever! He found a small photograph in the ashes. It was of him and a girl. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. Link wasn't wearing his green tunic, but some sort of shirt and shorts made out of all sorts of raggs. There was also something that no one ever saw on Link's face any more, a smile. He picked up the photo and walked over to his bed. He sat down and put the photo in his pocket. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just then Snake saw the photo. He aimed his RPG at Link's pocket. It tore the pocket open. He ran in a grab the photo. Then he tore it into many small pieces. He ran away from the arena as fast at his legs could carry him. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link narrowed his eyes at Snake. "Children," he said as he slammed his door shut... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Iggy happliy snuck his friend- Fireworm, another dragon in to the arena. Despit she was missing a wing and 2 claws, she could kill almost anyone. Iggy told her to attack Link. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby started to sift through the ashes themselves. They didn't find anything. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Roleplay